


Tease

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Groping, Other, POV First Person, Penetrative Sex, Reader is left as vague as possible, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: A requested Reader-Insert fic featuring Miroku from Inuyasha.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Commissioner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Commissioner).



> Hoo boy! First writing of 2018!
> 
> This is a request for a lovely person, it was actually kind of hard to write! I've never seen Inuyasha before, so I had to rely on Wiki character bios. Because of that, I apologize if Miroku is ooc!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Looking at the map in my hands, I sighed, turning it every which way, trying to figure out exactly where we were in relationship to the nearest town. We were going to need to stock up on supplies fairly soon, so the faster we could get to a town the better. As engrossed in my thoughts as I was, I made the mistake of not paying attention to my surroundings. The feeling of hands on my ass interrupted my train of thought, sending blood straight to my face, cheeks blazing as the guilty hands began squeezing my flesh.

 

Quick as lighting, I spun around, smacking the monk behind me. Despite the bright red handprint on his cheeks, Miroku only laughed at my anger, flashing me a bright smile.

 

“Oh come on, how do you expect me to resist! Your ass is just too cute, how am I supposed to not grab it?” Miroku asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

“I swear, you’re the worst monk I’ve ever know!” I huffed, arms crossing over my chest. I should have known better than to let my guard down around such a lecherous monk, but I had been focused on the map, so it wasn’t my fault. He was the one who had taken an exorcism job so far out in the country, I was being nice enough to help navigate for him.

 

“Hey now, I’m not _all_ that bad, am I?” Miroku snorted, slowly approaching me. Not wanting to be groped again, I backed up at the same pace. When I felt bark against my back, I jumped, realizing I had let Miroku corner me against a tree. This was how all of these encounters started; he’d grope me, we’d argue, he’d corner me, then he’d ravish me. I would be lying, however, if I said I didn’t at least slightly enjoy it. He was handsome, yeah, I just wished he wouldn’t flirt with so many other people. He was supposedly my boyfriend, wasn’t he?

 

Following the pattern, once he had me cornered, Miroku leaned down and slotted our lips together. He was a fairly talented kisser, and to my chagrin I easily melted into the kiss. After a few moments of chaste kissing, I felt a wet warmth brush against my lips. I tried my best to hold out, to tease him like he teased me, but a hand sneaking around to grab my ass made me gasp, ruining any attempts at restraining myself, Miroku’s tongue taking advantage of my moment of weakness. As we kissed, my hands moving to bury themselves in his dark hair, Miroku made quick work of my clothes, leaving me bare in the afternoon sun. There wasn’t a person for miles, but being exposed like I was still made me splutter under his attentions.

 

“Oh? Are we feeling shy?” Miroku purred into my ear, nibbling the lobe, “Nothing to be bashful about, darling, you’re gorgeous.” Sweet words ringing in my ears, I almost didn’t notice him lifting my legs and wrapping them around his waist. Almost. The feeling of his bare cock against my equally bare skin drew a squeak out of my lips, hands gripping Miroku’s hair tighter. 

 

“I swear, you have the cutest reactions I’ve ever seen, it makes teasing you all the more fun,” he laughed, rolling his hips against mine slowly, smile widening as I moaned. “That’s right, you like it when I fuck you, don’t you? Tsk tsk, you’re so naughty, desiring me in the middle of the day.” I opened my mouth to argue, to tell Miroku that he was the one who had started everything, but he quickly covered my lips with his, silencing any protests I might have had. As we kissed, this time more heated than even our deeper kisses earlier, Miroku continued to roll our hips together, making me moan and sigh into the kisses. Breaking apart for air, Miroku sank down to start kissing and biting at my neck, leaving marks that were no doubt going to bruise.

 

“Do you want me?” He hissed, leaving a particularly hard bite on my skin, “Do you want me to fuck you?” I did. I really did. I wanted him to fuck me so badly. Unable to form words through my noises of pleasure, I simply nodded.

 

“I guess that’s good enough,” Miroku laughed at my silence, angling my hips up enough that he could slip inside of me, causing me to gasp and lean my head back against the tree we were up against. Even though we’d had sex before, Miroku never failed to take my breath away when he penetrated me, I usually ended up needing a few moments to catch my breath before he could really fuck me like he wanted. After our customary pause, Miroku didn’t waste another moment, instantly beginning to fuck me hard. I bit my lip to try and muffle the loud noises I made, but most of them sneaked out anyways.

 

Thanks to the teasing Miroku’d put me through, it didn’t take very long for me to be on the verge of orgasm after only a few minutes of the harsh thrusts. Judging from Miroku’s own moans, he was in the same position. Speeding up to the threshold of his physical ability, Miroku slammed our hips together, sending me spiraling over the edge of oblivion, body jerking as we both came at the same time. 

 

Panting, we slid down the tree to collapse in a heap on the ground. Maybe we would make camp for a while. The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
